


Existence.

by PrxnceKxsses



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrxnceKxsses/pseuds/PrxnceKxsses
Summary: Something I wrote because I got inspired. I love Reed900.





	Existence.

“Detective Reed?” Nines knocked on the door.

 

“Go away.”

 

“Gavin..”

 

“I said  _ go away, _ you plastic  _ prick! _ ” Gavin snapped, fire seething from the tone of his voice.

 

Nines took a step back from the bathroom door. He was worried about his partner, but there wasn’t much he could do about it if Gavin wasn’t letting him in. Gavin would get mad at him if he incessantly pestered him to let him in, especially if the situation wasn’t as dire as Nines thought it was.    
Nines’ LED blinked a slow yellow. He knelt down by the door, leaning against it.    
“..Do you want to talk about how you’re feeling, Gavin?”

 

“...”

 

Nines sighed lightly. He should have expected silence. 

 

The silence of the night was nice. There was nothing happening at that moment. The window off to the side let Nines see out to the world outside. The sparkling white stars sprinkled across the deep blue sky gave off a sort of calm. The sleeping houses, all the same as each other, gave off the same feeling. Nothing existed. The only thing that was real in the entire universe was this moment.

 

“It’s quiet tonight,” Nines spoke softly, as to not disturb the peacefulness of the night.

 

“..Yeah. I guess..”

 

Nines’ heart lifted as Gavin responded. His LED slowly turned a calm blue. 

“I like the quiet. It’s nice.” He continued, blinking a few times. “..I’m sure you can’t see anything from where you are right now though.” He finished, his voice holding a hint. Behind the door, Nines could hear a heavy sigh.

 

“I don’t want to come out.”

 

“I understand,” Nines responded softly. 

 

Silence. 

 

More silence.

 

A half an hour of silence.

 

“..Nines?” Gavin suddenly spoke from behind the door. Nines had been beginning to go into sleep mode, so the sudden noise startled him slightly. He blinked twice, adjusting himself.

 

“Yes, Gavin?” Nines responded quietly, keeping a certain gentleness to his tone.

 

“What.. Time is it..?” Gavin asked.

 

Nines didn’t take any time to respond. His response time with that sort of thing was incredible, as he didn’t need to check by looking at a phone or a clock.

“It is currently 12:37 AM,” Nines responded. “You have work tomorrow, detective. It may be wise to sleep.”

 

Gavin, again, let out a heavy sigh. Nines heard him stand up, and then he heard a soft click. He had unlocked the bathroom door. Nines slowly stood up from where he was sitting. He had been sitting there for quite a while, trying to console Gavin to come out.

 

Gavin opened the door. His dark brown locks were disheveled, thrown around every which way. He was staring down at the floor, sheepishly twiddling his thumbs. 

 

Nines’ LED glowed a slow blue in the darkness of the house. Upon examining Gavin, he came to the conclusion that Gavin had just been crying in there. Nines was filled with worry, but he decided to leave him be with it for now. He could tell that Gavin probably wouldn’t respond to him much if Nines pummeled him with questions about why he was in there in the first place.

 

“Gavin?”

 

“Why are you even out here, anyway?” Gavin asked in a quiet mumble. “You could have just left me alone, you know.”

 

“My instructions-”

 

“There’s nothing in your fuckin’ instructions that tell you to sit outside the bathroom,” Gavin cut him off harshly. “talking about the damn night.”

 

Nines shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.   
“..I apologize, detective Reed..” Nines started. “I-.. Wanted to make sure you were okay. That’s all.”

 

“You.. ‘Wanted’?” 

 

“Yes. I wanted.” Nines repeated.

 

“But you’re-..” Gavin stopped himself from saying the next few words.

 

“I’m what?” Nines asked. He knew exactly what Gavin was going to say, though.

 

“..Nevermind,” Gavin mumbled. He looked down at the floor. 

 

“...”

 

More silence.

 

“..Gavin.”

 

“Yeah, tincan?”

 

“Would you like to go rest?” Nines asked patiently.

 

“..Yeah..” Gavin responded.

 

“Would you like me to stay with you?” Nines asked.

 

Gavin didn’t say anything for a moment. He stared at the ground in silence and then gave a simple shrug.   
“..I guess..”

 

“Alright.”

 

Nines took Gavin’s hand and led him to his room. He helped Gavin get into bed, comfortable under the covers. He offered a slight smile and brushed Gavins hair to the side before going to the other side of the bed to climb in with him. 

 

“Get some rest, alright detective Reed?”

 

“Okay.. Thanks, Nines.” Gavin mumbled from his side of the bed.

 

“You’re welcome, detective Reed.”

 

Nines laid his head back into the pillow, getting ready to go into his sleep mode. It had been a long day.

 

“..Nines?”

 

“Yes, Gavin?”

 

“You’re-.. Pretty okay. For an android,” Gavin said, trying to sound like he didn’t really care. He added a small shrug for emphasis. “Thanks for being here.. I guess.”

 

Nines smiled.    
“Thank you. I like being here.”

 

“Yeah okay. Whatever.” Gavin mumbled, shoving his face into the soft pillow dramatically. “G’night, toaster.”

 

“Goodnight, detective Reed.”


End file.
